


Warping Ways

by CruelBeauty



Series: Tailored Temptations [6]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Actor!Crowley, Alternate Universe, Costume Designer!Aziraphale, M/M, Smut, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelBeauty/pseuds/CruelBeauty
Summary: People who are in the industry often know the true personalities of actors and other famous people despite not being able to say. Tom Hiddleston is as nice as he seems, Ariana Grande is ruder than she seems, Lady Gaga is funnier, and Tom Hanks is exactly what you think.Crowley is one of the weird cases where despite his overwhelmingly negative perception from the public, people in the industry love working with him. He can be stubborn sometimes but usually only for good reason, and usually only if it involves one of the other actors or directors being sexist, racist, homophobic, or potentially injuring someone.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Tailored Temptations [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493810
Comments: 29
Kudos: 163





	Warping Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series. Can you read this on it's own? Yes. Should you? Debatable.

“I am here with Anthony J Crowley who is starring in an upcoming production with Shadwell. Thank you for being here.” The young woman said with a smile.

Crowley settled into his chair in a way that looks typical of him. He doesn’t respond but gives the vague impression of a smile at the girl. He adjusts his sunglasses, very glad to have them under the harsh studio lights.

“So Anthony, I guess there really isn’t a way around it. What happened? News spread what seems overnight that you are cheating on Shadwell with the costume designer of your upcoming production named Aziraphale. A photo was released of you two in a kiss. What happened? Is it true?”

Crowley leans forward. “Well yes and no. You see first of all, that image was taken when I was inside my home with my boyfriend Aziraphale. Without either of our permission during a private moment. Which is such a huge invasion of privacy even for the media. Secondly, I was never actually dating Shadwell. Him and I were forced into a relationship without prior knowledge by my manager Beelzebub. By the time we realized what was going on it was too late to back out so we agreed to pretend to be together for awhile.” Crowley decided if shit was going to hit the fan, he was bringing Beelzebub down with him.

Crowley doesn’t need to look to know every person in the studio’s eyes are glued on him. He can hear the quiet mumbling as he speaks, the startled gasps. Despite the fact these types of things happen frequently in the industry the public always seems so shocked. As though most production managers and directors aren’t terrible people.

“Well, first of all my apologies to you for that happening. That’s horrible. I am honestly not sure what to say. How do you think this will impact your and Shadwell’s show? What are your plans?”

“I think this in no way should impact the show. Shadwell is an incredible actor. The people working on this production are incredible. And of course the costumes are beautiful.” He comments at the end with the smuggest smile the interviewer has frankly ever seen in her life.

She can’t help but give a small laugh, glad to have some of the heavy mood dissipated. “How did you and Aziraphale get together?”

Crowely gives a warm smile so unlike the man normally. Everyone watching the interview subtly swayed forward to get closer to the screen. “Well, he’s just amazing. He designed and constructed all of my outfits for the show. Which meant we spent a lot of time together. And well- I fell in love.”

The interviewer can’t help but nod and smile as he talks. She had interviewed Crowley once a few years back and she can tell the man in front of her would never cheat on anyone despite the media whirlwind and she can’t help but feel a weird amount of pride in the man for being able to handle how poorly he is treated.

People who are in the industry often know the true personalities of actors and other famous people despite not being able to say. Tom Hiddleston is as nice as he seems, Ariana Grande is ruder than she seems, Lady Gaga is funnier, and Tom Hanks is exactly what you think. Crowley is one of the weird cases where despite his overwhelmingly negative perception from the public, people in the industry love working with him. He can be stubborn sometimes but usually only for good reason, and usually only if it involves one of the other actors or directors being sexist, racist, homophobic, or potentially injuring someone.

A famous example was when Crowley apparently threatened to quit a movie mid production. Half reported gossip magazines had a party with it. They claimed he wanted more money or was mad he didn’t have a nicer office. When in reality he learned the people on the set design were working 14 hour days with few breaks. They refused to treat their employees better so Crowley threatened to leave unless conditions were made better. No one heard about that bit though.

“Is there anything else you want to say before we wrap up?”

Crowley sighed and turned to look directly into the camera. “You can say whatever you want about me. But leave Aziraphale out of it.” He says so coldly you could hear a pin drop in the studio.

They pan back to the interviewer in an awkward cut. It seems like a chunk of the interview was cut out there but who knows.

“Well thank you so much for being here. I am sure you don’t remember but I interviewed you a few years ago, it was actually one of my first interviews professionally and you were so kind to me. So thank you.” She says to him before turning to the camera. “This man truly is so incredible. He is an amazing actor. And an amazing person. Treat him well.” She stuck out her hand to shake his. “Let's hope your bad luck ends and your many fans stand behind you and support you.” 

Crowley becomes the number one trend yet again. Except with two hashtags. #SupportCrowley and #BoycottBeelzebub which were started by one Adam Young.

What started the wildfire on social media came all from a disgruntled Adam, who he had worked with for many years. “Crowley is endlessly talented, humble, patient, and kind. He has been a friend to me for many years. To see how he is viewed and treated by media and fans alike is heartbreaking. The lack of privacy disgusting. I wish only the best for him and Aziraphale. #SupportCrowley #BoycottBeelzebub 

Several celebrities also represented by Beelzebub came forward to tell of similar stories of mistreatment and shady contracts. This led to a chain of various people dropping contracts with her, and those unable to were sure to tweet about their grievances. 

A few big name actors that had starred in pieces with Crowley told stories of how kind and funny he was on set. Helping them learn lines and being extraordinarily patient with children actors who were now teens. He had apparently even let a fellow actor spend a few days at his house when they couldn’t get a hotel room. Despite the terrible reputation he has had for years not a single celebrity or person could truly find any found instance of Crowley being evil.

During this same time a witch hunt started for the person who took the photo of Crowley and Aziraphale together. People spamming the magazine who published the photo with messages asking them to release the name of who took the image and others boycotting the magazine in its entirety as a form of protest.

Crowley stirred the drama in the world of acting and theatre. And no doubt there would be consequences.

Regarding Beelzebub, she was eerily quiet. He knew she was plotting. She would never go down silently. He even got impatient of waiting and tried to call her but she didn’t pick up. That was trouble. The calm before the storm.

Gabriel was acting similarly. Which to Crowley meant trouble. After the interview he expected himself or Aziraphale to receive comments from Gabriel. But neither heard a word regarding it.

This made Aziraphale particularly nervous.

. . .

Gabriel finished checking on the state of the set and began turning off all of the lights. He walked around quickly checking that the theatre was empty. He stepped into his office quickly and shut the door. “You need to be more careful about showing up here.” He said settling into the chair at his desk.

“Well desperate times and all that.” Beelzebub says.

“This is a fucking mess. I wish he would just fucking die.”

“That certainly would be easier. But then think about the money.”

Gabriel groaned and leaned back in his chair. “Some great idea you had.”

“Listen! I thought for sure it would work. I didn’t hear you offering any great ideas.” Beezelbub said annoyed. So what if her plan didn’t work right. Crowley is smart like that. She should have expected he would turn on her the instant he could.

“Well I have thought about it and I have an idea.”

“Yeah and what is this bright idea of yours?” She said rolling her eyes.

“Don’t worry about it, I will give you the information as it becomes relevant. Just do what I say.”

. . .

“In light of recent events I just don’t think this is going to work.” Aziraphale said turning away from Crowley.

“Angel.”

“No, I am tired of excuses. There is nothing you can say to change my mind.”

Crowley and Aziraphale stared at each other, waiting for the other to break when finally Crowley laughed which caused Aziraphale to start laughing.

“Come on. It is not that bad.” Crowley defended.

Aziraphale wrinkled his nose. “Wine is clearly superior. I cannot believe you convinced me to try it.”

“You said you wanted to!”

“Only because you said it was good!”

Crowley rolled his eyes but pressed a quick kiss to Aziraphale’s lips. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

Aziraphale smiled smugly up at Crowley. “Oh do stop pouting, dear boy. I would hate for our guests to be forced to socialize with you in one of your moods.”

Crowley sighed. “Fine. But you have to pick the alcohol next time. If nothing else I bet Anathema will like it.”

By the time everyone who was invited had arrived Aziraphale had begrudgingly drank a few sips of the rum. He would never admit it but it was growing on him.

Crowely brought out the food and set it on the table, everyone serving themself. Things were awkward for a few minutes but quickly with the help of a little alcohol soon people were talking amongst themselves. 

Shadwell had brought a friend who went by Tracy. And Anathema had went with Newt and despite the clear pining between them it wasn’t an actual date.

“I am so glad to find someone else who likes tartan as much as me.” Aziraphale said loudly to Tracy which got the response desired from Crowley which was a fond huff that Anathema watched with a smile.

“You two really are cute.” Anathema says to Crowley as he watched Shadwell inspect his house for signs of witches.

“Oh shut it, I’m not afraid to drag Newt into this.”

At that Newt perked up and looked around in alarm. “What did I do?”

“Nothing.” Anathema reassures with a hand softly laid on his shoulder which made Crowley raise an eyebrow.

“You must admit, things have been…. eerily okay.” Anathema says quietly. She had worked with Gabriel for quite awhile. And the man was never overly kind or easy to get along with. His silence on the whole topic was worrisome. She hadn’t missed the way Gabriel seemed to hover over Aziraphale before the whole incident happened.

“I know what you mean.” Crowley admits and takes a drink.

“Do you worry he is planning something?”

“All the time. I can try to put preemptive measures in place. But at the end of the day there is only so much I can do.” Crowely says with a shrug.

“If it is any help. If you ever need anything. Just let me know. Newt and I have your back.” Anathema glances over at Shadwell who is wandering around the flat poking things like a crazy person. “And even Shadwell when he isn’t busy being, well, like that.” She says with a small laugh which Crowley returns.

“I just-” Crowley says then sighs. “I am happy Anathema. Like actually happy. I just am so afraid for it to be ripped away from me.” He says softly, his eyes softly following Aziraphale’s excited movements as he talks with Tracy.

“I mean, isn’t that lovely though? That you are so happy. I know it is scary but it’s worth it. Not to mention lots of people have your back.” She said gently.

Crowley huffed and settled into his seat but mumbled a quiet thank you that Anathema pretended she didn’t hear for Crowley’s sake.

Soon it grew dark and everyone left, Crowley breathing a sigh of relief settling onto the couch with Aziraphale wrapping himself around him. 

“See, that wasn’t so bad was it?” Aziraphale asked, his hands running softly through Crowley’s hair.

“It could have been worse. Barely.” He mumbled out, nuzzling his face into Aziraphale’s neck pressing a soft kiss there.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes fondly. “Well thank you for your great sacrifice. How can I ever repay you?”

Aziraphale felt a smirk against his neck before he found himself suddenly pinned on his back against the couch. “I have a few ideas.” Crowley said and sat himself at Aziraphale’s waist and gently ground against him.

“Mmm, I think something could be arranged. Top or bottom?” Aziraphale asked, his hands running down his sides.

“I want to ride you. That is if you aren’t opposed.”

Aziraphale shook his head quickly. “Ah- no. That sounds quite alright.”

Crowley stood up quickly and began taking off his clothes. “You too, angel.”

Aziraphale immediately complied and threw his clothes on the floor. He hated to treat his clothes so poorly but he was a bit eager. Crowley was always such a beautiful sight when he rode him.

Soon Azirphale resumed his spot on the couch and Crowley settled down on his lap, slithering downward until he could rest on the back of his legs and prepare himself. Spitting on his fingers and slowly preparing himself Aziraphale just watched in awe, his hands slowly running along Crowley’s sides and gently rubbing his nipples. 

“You look so beautiful, dear boy.” Aziraphale murmured, his hand running through his hair.

Crowley removed his fingers and bent forward to spit on Aziraphale’s dick, stroking him a few times. “Ready?” Crowley asked settling over his dick, the head gently pressing against the rim.

“Of course. Whenever you are.”

Crowley slowly sank down, his head thrown back and mouth open slightly. “Fuck.” Crowley groaned out until Aziraphale was completely inside of him. This was always one of his favorite parts. Where everything feels amazing but also burns a little. 

Azirphale watched in awe as Crowley raised himself up and sank down again, leaning his arms behind him bowing his body and to support him as he moved up and down.

Aziraphale gripped Crowley’s hips and began to thrust against him. “Oh Anthony, you look so lovely.” Crowley was so warm and tight around him.

Crowley bit his bottom lip and let out a small groan. “God, angel. Right there.” He moaned as Aziraphale hit his prostate.

Crowley’s hips began to stutter as Aziraphale began to thrust even harsher, his movements becoming erratic as he fucked into Crowley.

Crowley reached down with a hand and stroked himself letting out a groan and came over Aziraphale’s chest, tightening around Aziraphale. Aziraphale thrust a few more times before following after Crowley, coming inside him.

Crowley sat for a moment catching his breath, and pushed his sweat soaked hair back before gently detaching himself from Aziraphale and flopping onto his chest, uncaring of the mess.

Aziraphale struggled to catch his breath for a moment and wound his arms around Crowley’s thin frame. “God you are incredible.” Aziraphale said breathlessly.

Crowley gave a soft laugh which made Aziraphale smile. “You aren’t so bad yourself.” He said teasing and pressed a kiss to Aziraphale’s lips.

“I love you very much, dear heart.” Aziraphale said softly, his thumbs stroking the dimbles of Crowley’s back.

“I love you too, Zira.” Crowley mumbled, wrapping his legs around Aziraphale’s.

“If we are going to sleep we really should just go to bed.” Aziraphale murmured softly as he rubbed Crowley’s back.

“Mmmm, but you are so comfy.” He whined.

Aziraphale huffed but placed a kiss on the top of Crowley’s head. “Whatever makes you happy, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes I am not dead. I rewrote this chapter twice. It was a struggle.
> 
> Also, I love that one of the fics in this series has more hits than the previous ones. So several people said fuck it and didn't read any of the fics prior to that one which kinda is funny to me.
> 
> In part to blame for the delayed update was the fact I got an annoyingly persistent idea for a fic I had to start writing. So hey, there should be a completely unrelated GO fic from me finished soon I will be publishing.
> 
> Hopefully the next part of this series won't need to be rewritten twice and it won't take as long. BUT i did include smut to make up for it.
> 
> Let me know any of your thoughts!


End file.
